Rise
Rise ist ein Song aus der zehnten Episode der sechsten Staffel, Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester, und wird von Jane, Kitty, Madison, Mason, Roderick, Skylar, Spencer, super schwulem Warbler mit den Dalton Academy Warblers und New Directions gesungen. Kurt und Rachel sehen der Supergruppe in Warbleroutifts, allerdings ohne Blazer, dabei zu, wie sie den Song singen, als Blaine mit roten Blazern hereinkommt, die die Schulen beider Chöre repräsentieren. Die Gruppe singt und tanzt zusammen und ist endlich als Team vereint. Blaine gesellt sich zu Kurt und Rachel und die drei sind sichtlich stolz auf ihre Gruppe, die am Ende des Songs die Hände heben, als Zeichen, dass sie auferstanden sind. Das Original stammt von Glee. Lyrics Mason (mit Jane): Have you ever felt like you woke up (On the wrong side of your heart) Has it ever felt like it's broken (Like the world tore it apart) Super schwuler Warbler: Have you felt so weak, You could hardly stand Super schwuler Warbler mit Jane: Like if you ever fell You could never tell If you'd ever get back up again Madison und Kitty: I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it, Cause I know we can take it Skylar mit Kitty und Madison: Baby we will... Skylar mit New Directions und Warblers: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Roderick (mit Jane): It's difficult to try to stay awake (When you walk a tired path) And there are moments when it's easier to take (The road that leads you back) Skylar: I'm not the first to say it, And I won't be the last, But I want to remind you, I'm there it's time to hold on You're stronger than that Kitty (mit Spencer): But when it gets too tough to Find my (way home), And I'm stupid enough to Try and find it (alone) Spencer (Kitty): When it feels like there is nothing I can do (There's nothing I can do) But give up Spencer (mit Kitty): (I look up, thank God I have you to tell me) I know it's hard to do, But I think you can make it (Cause I know we can take it, Yeah baby we will) Kitty und Skylar mit New Directions und Warblers: Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will rise Skylar: Oooooh, Ooooh, Oh Skylar und super schwuler Warbler: La la la la la La la la Jane: Oh we will... We will rise! Kitty und Skylar mit New Directions und Warblers (Jane): Rise We are young we are the dreamers we will fly (We are the dreamers!) When the world will not believe us, (Woah oh oh!) We will rise above the ashes Before this whole life passes us by You and I, we will Rise We are young (Yeah, yeah, yeah yeah yeah) We are the dreamers we will fly (Woah yeah!) When the world will not believe us, We will rise above the ashes Before this (mit Jane: short life passes us by) You and I Jane und Roderick: We will rise Kitty mit New Directions und Warblers (Jane und Roderick): We will rise (Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah) We will rise Jane: We will rise! Kitty mit Skylar und New Directions und Warblers (Roderick): We will rise above the ashes (We will rise above!) Before this whole life passes us by (Oh yeah!) Jane, Kitty und Roderick mit New Directions und Warblers: You and I, we will rise Trivia *Darren Criss war an der Erstehung des Songs beteiligt, womit es der erste Song ist, an dem ein Castmitglied mitschrieb und -komponierte. *Das ist das einzige Mal, dass der super schwule Warbler in der Serie singt. Fehler *Bei 01:04 kann man Roderick mit dem neuen Blazer sehen, aber bei 01:11 hat er ihn nicht an. Videos thumb|center|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 6 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Jane Hayward Kategorie:Solos von Madison McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Mason McCarthy Kategorie:Solos von Roderick Meeks Kategorie:Solos von Skylar Kategorie:Solos von Spencer Porter Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde